Team 7 (Kakashi)
|image name=Team Kakashi.png;Official Team picture of Team Kakashi in Part I Chapter 337.jpg;The reborn Team Kakashi in Part II |english=Team Kakashi |unnamed team=No |kanji=カカシ班 |romaji=Kakashi-Han |other= Chapter 4, page 2 |affiliations=Konohagakure |leaders=Kakashi Hatake, Yamato~Occasionally |manga debut=3 |anime debut=3 |shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |movie debut=Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow |ova debut=Find the Four-Leaf Red Clover! |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Team Kakashi, also known as Team 7, is a team led by Kakashi Hatake and was formed after the members became genin. The members were selected in order to balance out their talents: Naruto Uzumaki, the worst student in his graduating class, would benefit from Sakura Haruno's intelligence and Sasuke Uchiha's proficiency with ninjutsu. Sakura would similarly benefit from her more battle-capable team-mates, whereas Sasuke would benefit from being forced to work with others. It would be later revealed that Kakashi was chosen specifically to be the leader of Team 7 for two reasons: Being the student of Naruto's father and given the task of keeping the Nine-Tails at bay while unknowingly honouring the promise that Hiruzen Sarutobi made to Itachi Uchiha in secret to keep his younger brother safe and kept from going down a dark path. In time while training them, sharing similar traits to the latter, Kakashi noted the rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke to be similar of that to Obito Uchiha and himself and even more so of Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Prior to the official formation of Kakashi's Team 7, he flunked countless graduates and sent them back to the Academy. Throughout the series, the only consistent members of the team are Naruto and Sakura; with Sasuke defecting and being temporarily replaced by Sai and Sora, and Yamato serving as the team's captain in Kakashi's absence. History When Sasuke defected from Konoha at the end of Part I, siding with Orochimaru to kill Itachi for the sole purpose of avenging his clan, Team 7 was disbanded for the next two and a half years. By the time of their reunion at the start of Part II, though still technically a genin, Naruto gained new strength under the guidance of Jiraiya while Sakura's education under Tsunade made her both battle-capable and a skilled medical ninja. The two are reunited with Kakashi and are reformed as Team Kakashi to go and rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki's Sasori and Deidara. In the process, from a dying Sasori, the group gains intel that Sasori was to meet a spy he placed in Orochimaru's inner circle. However, with Kakashi wounded from the fight, Team Kakashi was temporary placed under the command of Yamato with the addition of Sai to fit the spot left by Sasuke. Though Sai was given a mission by his superior Danzō Shimura to assassinate Sasuke, his new-found resolve to help Naruto and Sakura bring their former friend back to Konoha gained him acceptance as a member of Team Kakashi. During the second attempt to find Sasuke after news of him defeating Orochimaru reached them, Team Kakashi forms an Eight Man Squad with Team Kurenai to find him. However, interference from Tobi causes the group to lose Sasuke's trail as he was spirited off by the masked ninja. After Tobi reveals the Konoha Council being the ones who forced Itachi to kill the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke affiliates himself with the Akatsuki to seek vengeance on Konoha and becomes an international criminal as a result, while Naruto, through saving Konoha and its people from the Akatsuki leader and Jiraiya's murderer, Pain, becomes its hero. When news of Sasuke's attack on the younger brother of the Fourth Raikage reaches Konoha, Danzō who had been appointed Candidate Hokage, declared Sasuke a missing-nin who was to be killed on sight. During the Kage Summit, when Naruto's attempt to convince the Kage to spare Sasuke failed and after Naruto and Sakura had a temporary falling out when she gave him a false love confession to get him to abandon his quest to save Sasuke, unintentionally at Sai's insistence that she and Sasuke have caused Naruto nothing but pain, she and then Kakashi separately attempt to kill their former team-mate to prevent future implications and chaos from his crimes, but not before the two were horrified to find that Sasuke has become completely heartless as he reveals his intention to destroy Konoha itself. By that time, Naruto is confronted by Tobi, who reveals Sasuke's new target of his hatred to the boy and the revelation Naruto and Sasuke are destined to clash as they inherited the Will of Fire and the Curse of Hatred. Arriving in time to save Sakura from their former friend, seeing that he is on verge of passing the point of no return as the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, Naruto resolves that fighting Sasuke is the only way to stop him even if means they both die in the process. However, Sasuke's final encounter with Itachi caused him to question his resolve. After reviving Orochimaru and meeting with a reincarnated Hashirama Senju and learning what it means to be a shinobi, Sasuke chooses to protect Konoha like his brother had as he rejoins his former team to aid in the fight against Madara Uchiha, Obito, and the Ten-Tails. The four original members of Team 7 were the only living humans to have escaped the light of Infinite Tsukuyomi, and so in turn became mankind's last hope. Ultimately after many obstacles and with help from Obito, even from beyond the grave, Team 7 managed to outmanoeuvre and seal Kaguya in a new moon, thus saving the world. After this, however, Sasuke again left the team to realise his plans of revolution and domination, forcing Naruto to face him one last time. After an intense battle, both Naruto and Sasuke lost their own respective dominant arms, Sasuke losing his left and Naruto losing his own right arm, and the blood from their amputated arms made a "seal of concelation". Through Sasuke's narrow defeat and relinquishing his inner darkness, the rift between the three, much to Kakashi's happiness, was lifted and back on good terms, even laughing together after so many years and trials. Afterward, with Kakashi as the Sixth Hokage, Sasuke's involvement in dispelling the Infinite Tsukuyomi and as a favour to Naruto, the hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke's crimes was pardoned, though he sought to travel the world for redemption, but not before affectionately vowing to Sakura that he would return and receiving his old forehead protector from Naruto. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto succeeds Kakashi as the Seventh Hokage, while Sasuke and Sakura marry and start a family together. Missions ;Find the Lost Pet Tora * Rank: D-rank * Status: Success Team 7 was assigned to find Tora, a lost cat owned by the Fire Daimyō's wife, Madam Shijimi.Chapter 9, page 5 ;Escort the Bridge Builder * Rank: C-rank (technically A-rank) * Status: Success Per Naruto's request for a more challenging mission, Team 7 was assigned to escort Tazuna to the Land of Waves.Chapter 9, page 10 Along the way, they discovered that Tazuna had assassins after him and needed protection while he finished building a bridge. Tazuna did not have enough money to pay for bodyguarding services, and so lied to Team 7 that he only needed escorts. Despite the difficulty of this assignment Team 7 stayed by Tazuna's side until the bridge was completed, successfully protecting him from Gatō and his men. ;Escort Shibuki (and collect garbage) (OVA only) * Rank: C-rank * Status: Success In the first OVA special, Team 7 was charged with escorting Shibuki back to Takigakure. upon reaching their destination, Shibuki extended their mission to also include cleaning lake beneath the waterfall for garbage. This led them to have a prolonged visit, which enabled them to prevent Suien's invasion plans. ;Find Genmai (OVA only) * Rank: D-rank (turned B-rank) * Status: Success In the anime OVA special, Team 7 had to search for a villager from the Inaho Village, Genmai who was kidnapped by a group of missing-nin and their leader, Kajika. Kakashi gets trapped in a sealing technique with Genmai after finding him and Kajika and his group kidnap Sakura after a little scuffle with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke defeat Kajika and his team-mates and Team 7 return Genmai to his son. ;Escorting Condor (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success In the anime, Team 7 are assigned to take a runaway ostrich to his home despite a misadventure at a village. ;Retrieve the Golden Statue (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success In the anime, Team 7 was assigned to retrieve a golden statue of a feudal princess that was taken by a band of thieves from a Feudal Princess. Though Naruto and Sasuke retrieve the statue, Sakura gets taken hostage as her team-mates got their hands stuck. Though Naruto and Sasuke defeat the bandits in their condition, dismay of being stuck together for a few more days, the mission success despite the statue being damaged. ;Miscellaneous D-Rank Missions * Rank: D-rank When Team 7 returned from the Land of Waves, they were given a number of uneventful assignments. These included pulling weeds, picking up litter, and walking dogs. Kakashi noted that their team-work has deteriorated during these missions. ;Stop Gaara/Find Sasuke * Rank: A-rank * Status: Success During the Konoha Crush in Part I, Kakashi assigned Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Pakkun to find Sasuke and Gaara. This stated to be the first A rank mission since the Land of Waves.Chapter 116, page 18 ;Complete Paw Encyclopaedia (Anime only) * Rank: D-rank * Status: Success In the anime, Team 7 was assigned by Nekobaa to obtain Nekomata's paw print. This mission was meant for Sasuke Uchiha when Itachi Uchiha assigned Sasuke a small game to get all the ninja cat paw prints. However it was revealed that Itachi wanted Nekomata to test Sasuke when he's older if he's strong enough. ;Konoha/Suna Teamwork (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success In the anime, Team 7 are sent on a mission with Gaara, having become a new person since his defeat by Naruto, to stop a group of bandits located between Konoha and Suna, resulting in the first time that two villages work together after the Konoha Crush. ;Escorting Naho (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success Naruto and Sakura are assigned to escort a relative of the Fire Daimyō named Naho to Shizume village. Though Naho wanted him to escort her, Sasuke went with Kakashi to investigate an international criminal named Sadai, who kidnapped Naho and defeated Naruto and Sakura. However, when Sasuke appears and takes his insults of being weak and of his clan personal, he beats Sadai to an inch of his life before Kakashi restrains him. Sasuke leaves for Konoha as Naruto and Sakura complete their mission. ;Protect the Runner (Anime only) * Rank: B-rank (possibly A-rank as Tsunade stated) * Status: Success In the anime, Team 7 was hired to protect Idate Morino during his race. ;Rescue the Kazekage * Rank: A-rank (S-rank in the anime) * Status: Success At the start of Part II, Team Kakashi was sent to help Sunagakure rescue Gaara from Akatsuki. Sasori, one of the Akatsuki members, was killed during the course of the mission, and Gaara was saved. ;Meet Sasori's Spy * Rank: A-rank * Status: Failure Using information gained from Sasori, the new Team Kakashi (led by Yamato) went to Kusagakure to meet with a spy in Orochimaru's ranks.Chapter 285, page 3 Although hoping it would give them a clue regarding Sasuke's location, Sai had a secret mission to assassinate Sasuke. Upon infiltrating the hideout to retrieve Sasuke, fight ensues and Sasuke leaves with Kabuto and Orochimaru. ;Protect the Twelve Guardian Ninja Tombs (Anime only) * Rank: B-rank * Status: Failure In the anime, Team Kakashi and temporary member Sora were assigned to find and stop thieves robbing the tombs of former Twelve Guardian Ninja. They were unable to stop the grave robbers or reacquire the stolen bodies in time. ;Back-up Team 10 * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success Following Naruto's completion of the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Team Kakashi was sent to help Team 10 fight Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu.Chapter 337, page 18 Their combined efforts were enough to kill the latter. ;Hunt for Itachi and Sasuke * Rank: Unknown * Status: Failure As part of an Eight Man Squad, Team Kakashi started a mission to capture the missing-nin Itachi Uchiha. It called for the squad to split up and search the area for any sign of Itachi. However, upon seeing Deidara's suicide explosion, the team regrouped, with Kiba finding Sasuke's scent. With Sasuke so close, the squad's primary mission of finding Itachi was replaced with finding Sasuke instead. While being stalled by Akatsuki member Tobi, the team learned that Itachi had died in battle with Sasuke. They tried to reach Sasuke before Tobi could, but failed and were unable to rediscover Sasuke's trail. ;Protect the Tsuchigumo clan Kinjutsu (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success In the anime, Team Kakashi is sent on a mission to assist the near-extinct Tsuchigumo clan protect its destructive and forbidden technique from bandits as per a peace agreement made between the clan and the Third Hokage. ;Gather Information About the Massacre of Tonika Village (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success In the anime, Team Kakashi is sent on a mission to find out the reasons and guarantors behind the massacre of the Tonika Village. The culprit is very fast identified as Kabuto Yakushi using a forbidden reanimation technique. After the team sends out for reinforcement, the rest of the Konoha 11, as well as Might Guy and Kakashi come to their aid, leading the mission to a success since the culprits either flee or are killed during the confrontation. ;Defeat Princess Kaguya and Save the World (Unofficial) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success After the entire world was caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Team 7 was left to battle a revived Kaguya. Kakashi rallied his former students and gave them details on what would most likely be their last mission as a team. Their strategy in place, Team 7 proceeded to attack Kaguya. Working together with Kakashi and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke finally makes contact with Kaguya in order to seal her, using the power they received from Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Trivia * As Kakashi noted, the members of original Team 7 share group dynamics similar to that of himself and his team-mates when he was a member of Team Minato. Even Team 7's photograph is nearly identical to Team Minato's photo. * Due to Sasuke's defection, all four original members of Team Kakashi had not been seen together for 308 chapters, from chapter 176 to chapter 484. Episode-wise, it is for 326 episodes, from episode 108 to ''Shippūden'' episode 214. * Aside from Kakashi, each original member of Team 7 was trained by one of the Sannin during the timeskip: Naruto was trained by Jiraiya, Sasuke was trained by Orochimaru, and Sakura was trained by Tsunade. As a result, they can also summon their respective master's signature creatures: Naruto can summon Gamabunta, Sakura can summon Katsuyu, and Sasuke was able to summon Manda. * All of Team 7's original members has been in Kamui's Dimension at some point. * All members of Team Kakashi are proficient in Earth, Water and Yang Release, with the male members of the original Team 7 mastering all five basic nature transformations. * In another similarity to Team Hiruzen and Team Minato, the sensei (Hiruzen/Minato/Kakashi) and one of their students (Tsunade/Kakashi/Naruto) would go on to become Hokage. References de:Team 7 es:Equipo Kakashi id:Tim Kakashi pt-br:Time Kakashi ru:Команда Какаши nl:Team Kakashi